yugioh zexal: the 4 barian assault squad
by Smaugtheunstoppable
Summary: what if there was never a fearsome four of the dueling world what would happen to the numbers made Don Thousand well meet the 4 barian assault squad a group of elite barians that help the seven barian emperors and will be scouts to the emperors as well as a squad to attack before the emperors themselves come out to the battle will deal with death hence the mature rating
1. prologue

**In barian world**

There are 4 barians having a meeting in a room of baria crystal. 1 looked like a human with fly features by having the wings of one but no mouth, the hair of this barian was a little long reaching the upper neck and it wad the color red like the eyes of a fly. Another one looked like a mosquito with the wings and no mouth either the hair on this one reached down to his lower neck and wad the color grey like the skin of a mosquito. The next one looked like a cicada by having the wings and again no mouth the hair of this one was rather the average human male teenager woth shorter hair in the back and more so in the front and was colored black. The finale one looked like a jellyfish by having hair that went down in the look if tentecles and was the color blue and wow no mouth.

??? (jellyfish): What is it that we've bee called for?

??? (fly): The reason is that we have been givin orders by Dumon and Vector to go to the human world.

??? (cicada): May I be so bold to ask why?

??? (fly): That is because Vector got some humans to try and destroy Astral world so we are to make sure they succeed.

??? (mosquito): I see so just a scouting mission for the barian assault squad I see.

??? (fly): Yes you are correct Epsilon.

??? (cicada): One question while we are on earth we can't use our barian powers correct?

??? (fly): That's right Polaris what don't want to go because you can't be at your strongest.

Polaris: Nah. It is just more fun when I'm held back since now I'd have to rely on skill rather than my power. Do you understand Kochab?

Kochab: I see so Yildun any objections from you?

Yildun: Nope I'm good.

Epsilon: Alrigth then what are our roles in the operation.

Kochab: Alright Epsilon you keep an eye on Vetrix and report his progress to me. Yildun, Polaris you two will be on standby and if anyone with numbers comes up and is intriguing report them to me. I will be watxhing over Dr. Faker and report to everyone all the progress with both Faker and Vetrix and any others alright?

Everyone in the group nods then Epsilon opens a portal and goes threw it to Vetrix while Kochab goes to Dr. Faker then Yildun and Polaris go to the human world to keep and eye out.

**In the human world**Polaris turns to his left and sees someone with white hair that if looked at properly look just like tentecles.

Polaris: Is that you Yildun?

Yildun?: Yeah and Polaris you look different.

Polaris: what do you mean?

Yildun: well look in a mirror.

Polaris comes across his reflection and sees no wings a mouth and instead of his black hair be a greyish color instead. Then Yildun sees his reflection where he has a mouth a nose and instead of blue hair he now has white hair.

Polaris: I take it this is our human form?

Yildun: Yeah probably.

Polaris: We should come up with a fake name so no one knows who we really ok?

Yildun: You have a point.

Both sit down thinking of names for thrmselves.

Polaris: How about I be Kyoji Yagumo?

Yildun: Sure and I'll be Hishakaku Demetto.

Kyoji: Good well then let's go Hishakaku. Do you mind if I call you Aku because that name is too long for me.

Aku: Sure we're barian brothers at arms so I don't mind my commrade.

Kyoji: Good and thanks.

Aku: No problem also since we have the body of children we should probably enroll into a school correct?

Kyoji: Oh yeah. Forgot about that we should go do that.

Kyoji then grabs Aku's hand and runs to find a school and a school they found they enrolled Polaris being a second year and Aku being a third year and little did they know that they went to the perfect place for when the second 50 numbers are released onto earth.

**So that was all for this chapter so please tell me what you think and if anyone is confused on who is who the fly barian is Kochab, the mosquito barian is Epsilon, the cicada barian is Polaris, and the jellyfish barian is Yildun also the way I chose the names was like how the seven barian emprors got their names but instead of the big dipper it is the little dipper and these barians that I am making will replace the fearsome four of the dark dueling world and each member has one of their corresponding numbers as you can tell so tell me your thoughts on all of this and don't be shy and do you like the idea of the fearsome four of the dark dueling world being replaced or no please tell me so that's all until next chapter so see ya later.**


	2. chapter 1

**day after registration**

"Well Aku what do we do now?" Kyoji asked.

"We follow orders and wait to see if anyone comes to our interest." Aku blankly states with a sigh.

"I know that, it's just how will anyone come into our interests when it is just humans!" Kyoji said with annoyance. Then while they were talking someome came up to them with 2 friends.

"Hey I challenge one of you to a duel!" The kid said. Then 1 friend whispered "I will lose to you" as a joke and the guy turns around to look at her (P.S this is Yuma, Tori, and Bronk but neither Polaris nor Yildun know who they are) "What's that suppose to mean?" he said then both Kyoji and Aku have an anime sweatdrop moment as they watch the whole ordeal. "Enough! So are one of you gonna duel me or not!?" The guy with red and black hair said.

"Ok I'll duel you." Kyoji says as he pulls put his deck and duel disk and both stand on oppesite sides of each other.

"DUEL" they both said.

"I'll let you go first since you chalanged me." Kyoji said to which the kid draws his card.

"Alright I summon gagaga magician in attack mode then I end my turn!" He says with a smile. Kyoji and Aku both stare at him with their mouths open.

gagaga magician: 1500 attack points

"What are my moves making you reconsider?" The guy said with a chuckle.

"Hey what's your name?" Kyoji asked.

"The name is Yuma Tsukumo. What's your name?" Yuma asked.

"Name's Kyoji Yagumo also Yuma I will say your move is truly a surprising one. Anyway lets continue I draw!" Kyoji said as Aku facepalms.

"Hey what is it?" The girl asked.

"That Yuma guy has no idea what he"s doing does he?" Aku asked.

"Nope Yuma never thinks ain't that right Tori?" Another guy said to Tori.

"Yeah Bronk is right also how did you know?" Tori asked.

"He didn't place a spell or trap card face down to make Kyoji think more about a counter stratagy." Aku stated to which Yuma sweats.

"Ok let me show you how to really make an opening move I activate the spell card cicada calling!" Kyoji declares as the card materializes on to his field and the artwork is a cicada on a tree making noise and attracting another cicada that is flying to it. "Now because of my spell once a turn I can add a card from my deck to my hand so long as the card I add has the word cicada in its name so how about I activate this effect go cicada call!" Kyoji says as his spell card glows and a card is pushed put of his deck and he grabs it then shows the card to Yuma. "As you can see I am adding the trap card cicada illusion." Kyoji said as he places the card into his hand and Yuma gulps. "Now I summon cicada gardna in attack mode!" Kyoji says as his monster appears as a cicada that is made of metal and the wings are shields.

cicada gardna: 100 attack points

"Why did you summon a weak monster?" Yuma asked.

"Oh you shall see now I activate the effect of dream cicada from my hand so because I have an insect type monster on my field in attack mode I can summon it." Kyoji said to shock everyone but Aku.

dream cicada: 1300 defense points

"Now my dream cicada's ability activates if I summon it by its own effect I can switch an insect type monster on my field to defense mode! So I'll switch cicada gardna to defense mode." Kyoji declares as a cloud of smoke comes out of the back of dream cicada and switching cicada gardna to dense mode.

cicada gardna 2200 defense.

"Ah great now he's got a great defense to counter Yuma." Bronk said with shock.

"You are wrong Bronk." Aku says while looking at Kyojis monsters.

"Watcha mean also who are you?" Bronk asks.

"First off my name is Hishakaku Demetto but Kyoji just calls me Aku since it's shorter." Aku states.

"No wonder he calls you Aku your name's pretty weird." Bronk said.

"I'll ignore that and continue what I was saying. If Kyoji's goal was defense he would have just summoned cicada gardna in face down defense mode so Yuma doesn't now what it is." Aku said to both Bronk and Tori.

"Well then what is he trying to do?" Tori asked.

"Take a closer look at his monsters more specifically their levels." Aku said shocking everyone including Yuma.

"I overlay level 3 cicada gardna and level 3 dream cicada to build the overlay network amd xyz summon out cicada jester in defense mode!" Kyoji says as his monster appears onto the field as a cicada whose face has the left half is happy and the other is sad and its left wing is black while the right wing is white.

cicada jester: 2000 defense points

"I set 2 cards face down and end my turn Yuma." Kyoji says eager to see what Yuma will do.

"Alrighty then I draw and I activate the spell card blustering winds so now my magician gains 1000 extra attack points." Yuma said to which Tori starts cheering thinking Yuma could win.

gagaga magician: 1500-2500 attack points

"Well now I activate my cicada jester's ability once a turn since you activated a card effect by using 1 overlay unit it gains 1000 defense points and can't be destroyed by battle or card effects this turn!" Kyoji says as he monster's overlay unit flies up and crashes into its wings as it starts chirping.

cicada jester: 2000-3000 defense points

"Ok then I end my turn." Yuma said.

"Oh no you don't I activate the trap card cicada illusion! Ok now you can end your turn." Kyoji says.

"Ok then I end my turn." Yuma said.

"Alright I draw now I switch cicada jester to attack mode!" Kyoji said to everyone's shock except Aku wow who could have guessed. (sorry if this gets repetative it's just Yuma and gang have no idea about Kyoji's deck while Aku knows everything about his deck)

cicada jester: 1000 attack points

"Now I activate the effect of cicada illusion so now since cicada jester switched to attack mode it's defense points are added to it's attack points." Kyoji said with a smirk.

cicada jester: 1000-4000 attack points

"Wow that's one strong bug!" Yuma said.

"Yes it is and now guess what will happen next. Cicada jester attack gagaga magician!" Kyoji declares as his cicada flies straight at gagaga magician and threw it dealing Yuma damage.

Yuma: 4000-2500 life points.

"I'm fine." Yuma said thinking he still has a chance.

"Oh I don't think so I actiavte the trap card final cicada now because I dealt you damage on my next turn I can send this card to the grave and deal you damage equal to the battle damage you took which is 1500!" Kyoji says shocking Yuma. "Now I activate the effect of cicada calling to add cicada chirp to my hand now I set 1 card face down and end my turn." Kyoji said with smile.

"Alright I draw." Yuma says as he looks threw his hand. "I summon a monster in defense mode!" Yuma said.

"At this moment I activate trap card cicada chirp! Here is how it works it switches your face down monster into face up attack mode and it must attack a cicada monster on my field!" Kyoji said with a smirk as gogogo golem is flipped up and charges at cicada jester then is destroyed.

Yuma: 2500-300

"I end my turn." Yuma said.

"And just like that I win I draw and now I send final cicada to the graveyard to deal you 1500 points of damage!" Kyoji says as a cicada comes out from the trap and xhatges straight at Yuma amd hits him.

Yuma: 300-0

"Good duel Yuma. Good duel." Kyoji says.

"Yeah those bugs of yours are really strong!" Yuma said with enthusiasim.

"Yeah thanks so I'll see you tomorrow right?" Kyoji asked

"Yeah you can count on it!" Yuma said while jumping in the air.

"Ok see ya bye." Kyoji said as he walked away and Aku quickly follows him.

**that is all for the first chapter what do you think am I doing good or no please tell me what you think and any questions and suggestions you have thanks for readjng this chapter see you next time bye.**


	3. chapter 2

the next day

it's duel period as Kyoji and Aku walk around until they see Bronk and another person dueling. Then Aku noticed Yuma and Tori coming up while Kyoji just watched the duel.

"I overlay big jaws and skull kraken to xyz summon aero shark now my monster will attack!" The person said as Bronk loses. The guy then takes Bronk's deck.

"Hey who are you?" Kyoji asks to which the 2 others with talk back.

"What you never heard of shark?" One asked as Kyoji shakes his head no.

"You're the new kid in my class of course you don't know me." The person named shark said.

"Why did you take Bronk's deck?" Yuma asked.

"Oh we just had a little wager. It went like this the winner keeps the loser's deck." Shark says.

"Well then if it was a bet there is nothing I'm gonna do." Aku states as both Yuma and Tori just stare at him.

"Is this true Bronk?" Yuma asks him.

"It is. But I had to he challenged me and if I didn't he would've called me a chicken." Bronk said at this both Kyoji and Aku have an anime sweatdrop.

"Then that's your fault." Kyoji says making Yuma and Tori look at him.

"Whose side are you two on!?" Tori asks Kyoji and Aku.

"No one's." They both say.

You all probably know the drill Yuma challenges shark his key gets broken and is kicked away. But during the whole thing Kyoji just stared at shark then when everyone went home this is what happens when Kyoji and Aku are alone.

"So why'd you watch that shark guy?" Aku asks Kyoji.

"I don't know. It's just something about him feels familiar you know?" Kyoji asks as Aku shakes his head no.

"I am a little worried about that head of yours now." Aku said while poking Kyoji's skull.

"I'm fine! Just forget what I said I'm off to bed." Kyoji says as he quickly walks away.

"*sigh* I am worried now." Aku says as hr watched Kyoji leave.

**timeskip to sunday (because I'm lazy)**Kyoji and Aku make it to where Yuma and shark are dueling but from a far. Their left eye turn red as they watch the duel go from where they are.

**stats:****shark's field: big jaws****shark's life points: 4000****Yuma's field: gagaga magician equipped eith wonder wand****Yuma's life points: 2000**"If you can play trap cards so can I. And that's just what I'll do!" Yuma said as he set a card. Kyoji and Aku both facepalm while saying 'idiot'.

"Trap card huh not like you could've used it. I draw and summon skull kraken then I activate skull kraken's effect to destroy a face up spell or trap on the field like that wonder wand!" Shark says as wonder wand is destroyed.

"Shark is obviously a skilled duelest. But considering the duel I had with Yuma he is a complete amature at dueling." Kyoji states then both he and Aku see a dark aura appear around shark.

"I overlay big jaws and skull kraken in order to xyz summon number 17 leviathan dragon!" He said shocking Aku and Kyoji.

"He's got a number. Kyoji you seeing this?" Aku question to which Kyoji nods.

"I activate leviathan dragon's ability so that it gains 500 attack points!" shark said as his monster grew in strength. "Now attack with shockstream blast!" Shark orders as his dragon attacks Yuma.

Yuma: 1000 life points.

Then it happened. Astral appeared. Kyoji and Aku both look in awe.

"That's Astral!" Kyoji says aftee seeing him. "Well we now know who will win. With Astral's help Yuma will clearly win. C'mon Aku we need to report this." Kyoji says with seriousness as Aku nods. They walk away until they reach an ally way that no one is in and they open an overlay network and teleport to the barian assault squad meeting area.

**timeskip by 5 hours**both Epsilon and Kochab finallu appear.

"Well you two sure took your time." Polaris remarks.

"Oh shut up Polaris we were busy. Unlike 2 barians on standby." Epsilon said making Polaris gain an anime pulse mark on his head.

"Enough! Stop fighting amoung each other like children!" Kochab said promting Epsilon and Polaris to shut up. "So what is it that you needed to tell us?" Kochab asks Yildun.

"Only that Astral has found his way to earth but is bound to 1 human." Yildun says making Kochab and Epsilon the seriousness of their situation.

"Well thanks for stating that does he know about you 2?" Kochab asks as both shake their head no. "Good then I shall report this to Dumon. Also I will ask 1 thing to Dumon and I'll fill you in about that later." Kochab says as he opens an overlay network and teleports to Barian world.

"Thanks for that I'm sorry. I didn't realize how serious this was." Epsilon said to Polaris.

"It's nothing but we must be on guard now." Polaris replies as Epsilon heads back to where he came and Yildun and Polaris head back to their human hotel.

**that's all for this chapter hoped you guys enjoyed and I will quickly go over duels since this will mainly be from the point of view of the barian assault squad so yeah if you want to know what really happens then watch the anime. Also what is the question Kochab wants to ask Dumon find out next chapter.**


End file.
